


Sweet as Sugar

by Ruruka_Ando



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Crushes, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mutual Pining, Texting, The original characters have a small part, coffee shop AU, oisuga, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruruka_Ando/pseuds/Ruruka_Ando
Summary: What happens when Oikawa tries to get through college life while trying to flirt with the cute barista he knew since high school?Just a small self indulgent ship fic since I love these two so much.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Sweet as Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends!! If you read these I want to say thank you for taking the time to read this!! I hope you enjoy it!! OiSuga is a huuuge comfort ship to me hjchdsb

Oikawa was certainly someone that caught everyone’s attention. He loved every look people gave him as he passed by, an extra pep in his step as he listened to the podcast through his earbuds. Recently he found a cute cafe that was on the way to his morning classes for college, so why wouldn’t he stop in to get a small cup of coffee? Plus the workers there are so nice.

However, his world seemed to have crumbled around him as soon as he pushed the glass doors open and saw  _ him  _ at the counter. The brunette stood there in the doorway, awkwardly holding the door as his chocolate brown eyes stared at the silver haired male pleasantly talking to some short girl. He never thought that he’d see Mr. Refreshing again after their last match when they were both high schoolers. A part of Oikawa was yelling at him to just turn around and leave to avoid any complications. Another part of him was saying that he couldn’t possibly go on without his coffee.   


With a deep breath he moved from his previous position and slowly moved over to the counter. Sugawara instantly glanced up and smiled. Oikawa felt a strange pang in his heart at such a carefree smile. Where was the malice? The mocking aura? It almost pissed him off. 

“Suga-chan!~ It’s so good to see you again!~ I didn’t know you worked here,” he spoke in a pleasant tone despite feeling a nervousness sitting in the pit of his stomach. Oikawa wasn’t sure if he’d be able to drink the coffee once he ordered it.

The girl who Sugawara was previously talking to looked up at the much taller brunette, squinting her eyes before putting on a smile. She turned to the ex Karasuno setter, “make sure you don’t tease him too much, Sugawara-san. Take care! I’ll see you in class later!” She offered the two a brief smile before heading out of the cafe with a laugh. Oikawa tensed up at her words, was it really that obvious to see how nervous he was? Surely she was just joking with him.

Sugawara chuckled at her words before once more turning his attention on Oikawa. “It’s nice to see you as well, Oikawa-san. You seem more mature,” he spoke with a sight teasing tone before reverting back to a casual one, “I just got the job, actually. First day. I wasn’t planning on working here, but since I don’t have any morning classes I figured a job beats just sitting around with nothing to do. Are you a regular here?”

_ “You seem more mature,”  _ rang throughout his mind as he pouted unconsciously. He was always mature! There wasn’t a single person more mature than he is! On second thought, there were a lot more people who had their life actually put together. Oikawa is just trying to survive through college. The question brought him out of his thoughts as the pout fell back into a neutral face. “Who, me?”  _ Of course he means you, idiot!  _ “Yeah, I’m a regular. I’m pretty popular with the workers here!~”

“Ah, I see. Well, in that case, I look forward to seeing you more often. It’s nice to see a familiar face, huh?” Sugawara, for a moment, looked saddened by his own statement. Oikawa could understand why, though. For someone like him, it was easy to make friends and find a group to hangout with. Yet there was this empty feeling he gets whenever he goes back to his apartment; he misses Iwaizumi and the gang. Sure they all texted and kept the group chat alive, but it was different. Sometimes they were busy and couldn’t write back right away. 

“... yeah, it is nice. Even though it’s my enemies face,” he mumbled under his breath, crossing his arms across his chest and looking away. This caused the other male to cover his mouth to stifle the laughter that threatened to come out. Oikawa couldn’t help but to smile, just a little bit, and joined in on the laughing. This was nice, he thinks, and he couldn’t wait until tomorrow to see Sugawara again. Although he’d rather be dead than to admit that right away.

The barista slowly came to a soft chuckle as he shook his head. “Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to laugh like that-- you just looked so goofy like that. Anyways, what would you like to order?” His smile seemed brighter than when they were in high school. Oikawa would always stare at him from across the neat, jealous at how nice his smile looked. But now that they were up close, having a normal conversation that didn’t revolve around volleyball, that jealousy was no longer present. Instead there was a hint of joy. He felt… oddly happy seeing him smile like that. 

Sugawara waited for an answer before realizing that the other was staring at him with his own small smile. The silver haired male leaned across the counter, which made Oikawa’s heart speed up, and tapped his shoulder. “You know, Oikawa-san, you could just take a picture instead of staring.” 

Don’t get him wrong, Oikawa has heard all different kinds of flirts from all different kinds of people. So he doesn’t know why his face blossomed into a bright red rose. His eyes grew wide as he looked away again, awkwardly coughing into his fist. “Ehhh? Suga-chan, you’re so mean! I wasn’t-- I wasn’t staring. I was looking at the menu, duh!” He glanced back over towards the male to see if he bought his lie, and to his disappointment, the other seemed to have believed him.  _ Wait… disappointment? That’s a good thing! Get your head in the game, Tooru! _

“Ah, I see. I’ll ask again then, what would you like?” 

_ Okay. Alright, here’s your chance to be equally as smooth, Tooru. You got this.  _ “Hmmm… I’d like a cappuccino. Hold the sugar, please. You’re sweet enough for me.”  _ Ha! Got him!  _ Oikawa mentally dusted off his shoulders as the corner of his lips quirked up into a smirk. He was proud of that one.

Oikawa could see the gears turning in the other’s head. He seemed frozen, which wasn’t quite the reaction he was expecting. He was hoping for a blush of some sort. Maybe a ‘Wow Oikawa, you’re so handsome and amazing.’ Not… nothing. However as soon as he thought that, Sugawara let out an angelic laugh as he rested his elbows against the counter and rested his head on his hands. He looked up at him with a damn charming smile. “Oh? I didn’t peg you as a cappuccino person. But, sure, I’ll hold the sugar for you.” Sugawara straightened up and turned his back as he started to work on the hot drink.

This man was insufferable! How dare he not get flustered! He let out a scream inside of his head, face palming. The small smack of skin against skin caused Sugawara to glance over his shoulder at the other with a worried expression plastered on his face. Oikawa let his hand slide down his face before making eye contact with Sugawara. His heart once again sped up as his mind went back to what he looked like merely seconds ago. “W-Wh-” He cursed silently for his stuttering. This wasn’t like him at all. “Ahem. What? Maybe you’re the one who needs to take a picture, Mr. Refreshing. Maybe you could print it out and hang it above your bed.”

Sugawara chuckled and went back to the machine he was using, “ah, am I really allowed to do that, Oikawa-san?”

Oikawa felt like dying at this very moment. “Of course you’re allowed to, my only request is that we take a picture together!~ Unless you’re too shy?~” What is he doing? There’s no way Sugawara would just agree--

“Yeah, sure, that’s fine with me. Your drink is done.” He turned on his heel and gently set the cup down, placing a napkin next to it. Oikawa’s brown eyes drifted down to the drink, frowning a bit. This means they were done talking, huh? “Hey, cheer up, it’s weird seeing you frown. Let’s take that picture, okay?” Sugawara offered him a smile as he went around the counter, slipping his phone out of his pocket.

Oikawa watched him with great interest, gulping slightly as he too took his phone out. Was this seriously happening? He pinched himself to make sure that this wasn’t just some dream. Not like he’s ever had dreams about the other setter before! Haha, nope, never. Totally never had one since they first met. “How should we pose?” 

Sugawara hummed a bit at the question, closing his eyes to picture them posing. He reopened his eyes with a large smile and shuffled next to the taller male, wrapping an arm around his waist to bring them even closer. Oikawa was quick to return the jester and held his phone up, smiling happily. He did his best to ignore how flushed he looked. “One, two, three!~” 

Once the picture was taken, he quickly looked at it and smiled. They looked cute together. Sugawara has such a nice smile. 

While he was busy looking at the picture on his phone, Sugawara took a step back and took a picture of Oikawa innocently looking down at the photo. The only as to why Oikawa even acknowledged the other took a photo was because he was beginning to miss the body heat. He opened his mouth to say something before his phone’s alarm was set off. 

“Shit, I need to go-- I’ll see you tomorrow, Suga-chan! Bye bye!~” He was quick to grab his drink and the napkin, stuffing it inside his pocket and booking it out of the cafe.

His mind and heart was racing as he walked down the sidewalk, taking a sip from the warm drink. That… was extremely pleasant. He knew the other was generally a nice person, but he almost expected some kind of bad vibes. Oikawa knew he gave Karasuno trouble, so it surprised him to see that Sugawara held no ill feelings for him. Or at least he hopes not. 

As soon as he made it to his first class of the day, he pulled his phone out and immediately sent the picture to the Ex Seijoh groupchat

**Oikawa**

**_[Sent an attached photo]_ **

**Look who I ran into!!!!!!! I’m like, toooootally shocked!**

**Iwa-chan <3**

**why did you take a picture with him? you could’ve just told us who you ran into.**

**Oikawa**

**Waaaah but Iwa-chan! That’s not fun!!**

**Maki-chan <3**

**lol are u blushing**

**Mattsun-chan <3**

**he definitely is**

**Maki-chan <3**

**aaa, young love <3**

… Young love? Nonono, Oikawa was NOT in love with Sugawara. It’s simply a perfectly normal admiration. Nothing more. Hell, they aren’t even really friends. It’d be odd to actually be in love with him, right? Right!

**Iwa-chan <3**

**shittykawa has always been talking about this guy ever since the practice match.**

**it wouldn’t surprise me if his crush did come back.**

**Maki-chan <3**

**ooh, did i read that right? a crush?**

**Iwa-chan <3**

**yeah.**

**he was annoying about it.**

**Oikawa**

**I did not have a crush on him!!**

**Iwa-chan <3**

**you would ask me to ask kageyama if sugawara was doing okay.**

**you would constantly rant about how perfect his smile was.**

**you would stay up trying to find volleyball match videos that had him in it to “learn”.**

**you tried getting his phone number after** **preliminaries** **but got nervous.**

**when they won against shiratorizawa you wanted to send him presents and said it was from a hidden admirer.**

**Oikawa**

**Iwa-chan!! All of that was personal! And I don’t see how that means I had a crush on him!!**

**Iwa-chan <3**

**then you’re more stupid than I thought you were.**

**think about your feelings for a minute. listen to how your body reacts.**

This was embarrassing. He couldn’t believe Iwaizumi would expose him like that. But, he was right. Oikawa had a huge crush on Sugawara. The way he smiled and would take care of the other members. He wasn’t jealous of his smile, he was jealous that the smile wasn’t directed towards him. That was all in the past. Now he can see him every morning. Now he can flirt all he wants and could possibly get into a relationship with him. He didn’t want to be too optimistic, yet the idea of doing romantic stuff with Sugawara gave him a rush of euphoria. He missed this feeling. Oikawa sighed in defeat, he still has a crush on that damned guy. The brunette couldn’t even remember why he tried so hard to suppress his feelings for the other. 

**Oikawa**

**Okay, I confess, I do have a crush on him!**

**HELP!!! WHAT DO I DO!!!!!**

**Maki-chan <3**

**dude you flirt with everyone**

**just do that lol**

Oikawa just couldn't accept that answer. Sugawara deserved the world. He wanted this to be special, more genuine. Slipping his phone away into his pocket, he slid down in his seat and took another swig of the coffee. It’s be easier if he could text Sugawara. In person conversations were embarrassing. He hated how easily the other could get him to blush and feel so… soft. 

He jumped slightly when he felt someone tapping his shoulder. Sitting up and turning to look at the culprit, he furrowed his brows at who it was. It was the girl from earlier, the one who was talking to Sugawara. She smiled softly and gestured to the crumpled up napkin that must’ve fell from his pocket when he took out his phone. Oikawa mumbled an apology and a thank you before reaching down to pick it up. 

“Hey, you were at the coffee shop earlier, right? You knew Suga-san. Why were you so nervous? He’s a pretty chill guy,” the girl spoke softly, settling down into the desk next to his.

“Long story, but to sum it up,” he looked around the room to ensure no one was paying attention before scooting his desk closer and whispering, “I have a crush on him. I wasn’t expecting to see him again.”

The girl’s smile grew as she gently clapped her hands together, “oh! That’s awesome! You seem cool too, I’m sure it’ll work out! Shoot your shot!”

_ That was easier said than done  _ he thought bitterly to himself. He placed the napkin on his desk before noticing it had some kind of smudge on it. Oikawa tried his best to flatten out the napkin and could barely make out what it said. The girl tilted her head at his saddened expression before pulling out her notebook and scribbling down a number. “Here,” she placed it on his desk. “I’m assuming he tried to give you his number but the writing got messed up.”

She was an angel! Oikawa happily added the number into his contacts, “thank you!~ Hey-- what’s your name? I need to thank you properly!”

“Oh! That’s not necessary. Don’t worry about my name and just enjoy the number I gave you.”

A bit weird, but he wasn’t going to complain. He was about to shoot a quick text, just a hey, but the professor came in. He cursed under his breath and tucked his phone away. Looks like the text would just have to wait for a few hours. He sat anxiously inside the classroom, watching as the hands on the clock ticked by agonizingly slow. He wish he had the power to move time forwards. 

All he wanted to do was to text him.


End file.
